Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Mafia Queen
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Tsuhime Sawada and Moe Hibaku are in for the biggest change of their lives when the baby hitman Reborns shows up. Warning: Rated T for safety; Fem!Tsuna/Fem!27, slight OOCness and a trigger happy Tsuna. Pairings undecided


A/N. This is my first attempt at a fanfic for this fandom, which I've taken to quite nicely. Sorry for OOCness or detail skipping, my knowledge of this isn't as thorough or complete as say my knowledge of Pokémon or Bleach. I'll be throwing in my own OC as well, though she won't be a guardian she's definitely going to be on their level of unusual. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading.

Summary: Tsuhime Sawada is the introversive, trigger happy, but useless princess of Namimori Middle. Sated with being nothing more than a metaphorical ghost, her life is suddenly thrown into disarray one day when her mother hires a home tutor for her. The worst and strangest part, her new home tutor is a baby named Reborn; An equally trigger happy hitman hired to turn her into the next boss of the Vongola. Now she must overcome new challenges while learning the skills necessary to lead a large organization. Can she become what others expect her to, or will she crash and burn before she can?

**Warning! Fem!Tsuna/Fem!27 fanfic! Slight to major OOCness. AU fanfic! Tsuhime (Fem!Tsuna) may be considered majorly or slightly OOC by most, she's supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Moe.**

* * *

**TARGET 1: The Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The morning was peaceful, sunlight gently filtering in through the closed curtains, landing on the prone, sleeping figure of a young girl, no older than 13. Shoulder-length, unruly brown hair lay splayed against the pillow in an uncontrolled mess, falling into the girl's face as she turned over with a pained groan at the seemingly bright light, not wanting to wake up just yet. Another groan was released, border lining painful as the door opened with a long, drawn out creak. Standing in the door way was a woman with shoulder-length, straight brown hair, a gentle smile on her face as she surveyed the slightly messy room for a second before walking over to the prone form on the bed.

"Tsu-chan, it's time to wake up!" the woman called out gently, trying to shake the girl, her daughter, awake. She was shrugged off however, the child determined to stay asleep. "Tsu-chan, you'll be late for school again if you don't wake up!" the woman tried, heaving a sigh when she got no response. She let her gaze wander yet again for a split second, vacantly noticing the poorly hidden test on the desk, a table lamp sitting on top of it. She made a side-note of the failed grade, written in bright red marker in the corner of the sheet of paper. "Another failed test huh? How is it that you can fire a gun better than most professionally trained marksman, yet when it comes to anything in school, you fail?" She asked, though she knew she wouldn't get a response from the still sleeping child in the bed.

"Still asleep is she?" the woman couldn't help but jump at the sudden voice, turning to the door way, where the voice had come from. She immediately relaxed when she saw who it was however. There, leaning against the doorframe, was her daughter's best friend, Moe Hibaku, a slightly rough but polite girl, a couple of months older than her daughter. She had a slight attitude problem with others from what she had seen personally, though she did have a bit of a sarcastic streak in her. She was confident, didn't mind speaking her mind about something and as a result wound up in quite a bit of fights, but never raised her voice. Moe didn't need to, she got her point across clearly and perfectly without having to raise her voice, and she knew it perfectly well and was obviously proud of it. She was also loyal, and stayed by her daughter's side no matter what. The woman did have to admit though that she did have a lot of downsides though. Moe was antagonistic, and didn't mind bringing her fists, and sometimes the heel of her foot into a conversation when somebody upset her.

"Oh good morning Moe. Maybe you can get Tsu-chan up, I can't think of anything short of banging pots and pans together, but the last time I did that, she almost opened fire on me." The woman said, a slightly pleading look on her face. Moe pushed away from the doorframe, standing up fully as she tucked a dark brown, almost black strand of long hair behind her ear, and walked further into the room.

"Good morning Nana-san, and it's easy. Now where's the alarm clock?" Moe asked in return, surveying the room slightly before she finally spotted the electronic she was looking for, hidden between two very thick books, she wouldn't have noticed it if not for the bells sticking out slightly. Smirking she reached for it, setting it for a couple of seconds ahead of time before quickly setting it down on the desk and running for the door.

_**RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-**_**BANG!**

Nana stood at the other side of the room, shaking her head at the sight of the now completely destroyed alarm clock, turning her gaze back to the now awake 13 year old sitting in the bed, eyes glaring loathingly at what remained of the device as smoke rose up from the barrel of the revolver nestled in her hands. Moe was all but rolling across the floor, shaking uncontrollably with laughter at what had just occurred. It was a couple of minutes before she finally calmed down enough to talk,

"Good morning Tsuhi. Finally awake I see."

"Shut up. I curse you to the seventh layer of Hell for waking me up with that accursed thing." Her daughter, Tsuhime, said in response. Her shoulders shook slightly in barely suppressed laughter though, showing she was just kidding and didn't mean anything bad by it. "Morning kaa-san." She said off to the side as she climbed out of bed, almost tripping over a stuffed animal that had at some point between today and maybe about three days ago, fell on the floor and never made it back to the shelf where it had come from.

"Morning Tsu-chan. You best start getting ready. If Moe-chan hadn't arrived when she did, you would have slept in and been really late." Nana stated before turning to leave the room, nodding in thanks to her daughter's friend as she made her way back downstairs.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, just hurry up okay. I don't want to deal with baka-Hibari's crap again." Moe stated before turning to follow Nana down the stairs.

"Hai hai." Was all Tsuhime said in response before grabbing the uniform for the middle school that both she and Moe attended together and making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

About ten to fifteen minutes later found Tsuhime jumping down the steps, fully clad in the Namimori Middle uniform and out the door with a slice of buttered toast in her mouth, backpack and a dark gray jacket one size too big in one hand, and best friend being dragged out the door by the other.

"Bye Nana-san, see ya later!" Moe called out as she let herself be dragged down the street and toward the school willingly.

"Bye, be safe!" Nana yelled out in reply from the kitchen, though she knew that the two probably hadn't heard her.

* * *

The two friends arrived at the school quickly, both having gone at a sprint the moment Tsuhime had gotten five feet from the front door of her house, with only five minutes to spare.

"Made it!" Moe called out excitedly as she dropped onto the dirty ground, fists held high in the air in some mock form of victory. Tsuhime just shook her head in response, continuing on ahead and completely ignoring Moe's behavior. The other laughed, quickly getting up off the floor and running to catch up to her friend.

Tsuhime slowed down slightly as she walked into the school, slowly beginning to shrink in on herself as they entered the crowd of students. Moe placed on her typical glare, keeping everybody at a good five foot distance away from the both of them as they made their way to the lockers, quickly changing shoes so that they could continue onward to class unimpeded by the leader of the disciplinary committee.

Once at class, they both sat down at their assigned seats, in the corner of the back of the classroom, closest to the large windows that overlooked the courtyard in front, as well as the school gate.

"So I'm guessing you didn't do your homework last night for math?" Moe asked as she turned to face her friend, who was looking at her hands, laying almost limply in her lap. A negative shake of the head was the introversive response.

"Didn't even show up for the class."

"Well that explains why I didn't see you for that class period, want to copy mine?" another negative shake of the head. Moe smiled, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to get anything else out of her. Tsuhime became very shy and introversive when surrounded by large groups of people, even small groups could cause the sometimes very sudden but slight change of personality. She'd close herself into a shell, and then refuse to come out of it until they left and it was just the two of them again. There were very few people she was comfortable with to start with, and she had gotten bullied a lot when she was younger, before Moe had met her, and that didn't help her any. She was deemed useless by a lot of the students as well, since she didn't try at all when it came to anything outside of guns and music, though nobody really knew about the latter except for Moe herself. She was also more than a little clumsy sometimes, and before they had met, she would always stutter every other word when she spoke. Moe had quickly fixed that problem though, and it was no longer an issue.

Now the only thing the other students had to deal with, was Tsuhime's temper. Tsuhime had the patience of a saint, something Moe herself had to admire, being the exact opposite with a fuse shorter than a bomb a millisecond away from detonating, it was what had earned her the nickname of the Useless Princess of Namimori Middle. She was a fearsome sight though, when she finally snapped and it didn't help at all that she was more than a little on the trigger happy side of things. Luckily it rarely ever came to that, people had a tendency to shut up and leave her alone when she started emitting an aura border lining murderous and her fingers started twitching in what looked like the motion the hand made when pulling the trigger of a gun.

The rest of the day went by fairly easy, with practically no run-ins with the infamous Hibari Kyoya, there were a few close calls however.

* * *

"Hey Tsuhi, you don't mind me coming over for dinner though do ya?" Moe asked as they walked home from school together, backpack flung over the girl's shoulder while Tsuhime's was being carried in her hands, hanging quite neatly in front of her as she walked so that her knees hit the leather bound surface every time she took a step.

"You should know by now that nobody minds you being over at all. In fact Mama loves having you over, it just means she can cook more food." Moe gave a huge grin at the response, silently imagining said woman's expression when she found out she'd get one more mouth to feed besides herself and her slightly distant daughter.

"Yeah, that woman sure loves cooking don't she?"

"Mmh…" the conversation died off as they finally reached Tsuhime's house, the front door already unlocked for the two to enter in without a key.

"Mama, I'm home, and Moe's with me."

"Oh, welcome home Tsu-chan, hello Moe-chan."

"Good afternoon Nana-san."

"Moe-chan, could you please go sit in the living room for a bit, I need to talk to Tsu-chan about something."

"Alright Nana-san." Moe replied as she continued on to the designated area, sparing a short glance back at her best friend, eyes filled with questioning curiosity.

"Tsu-chan, I just got a call from the school." Nana began, keeping her gaze locked on her daughter's after Moe had left the room. "Apparently you've been skipping classes, and school altogether again."

"Yes ma'am."

"How in the world do you expect into a good college if you aren't even showing up for classes. You're already flunking out, I mean look at your latest math test. A 30%!" Nana said, her voice tinted with both concern and disappointment. "That is why I've decided to hire a home tutor." At this Tsuhime couldn't help but splutter slightly in disbelief.

"W-What? A home tutor? Mama, my grades aren't that bad!"

"No Tsuhime, no buts or excuses. Besides, I've already made the call and hired him this morning. I found the flyer in the mail after you left, a delightful little one, 'Home tutor for hire; Will make your son/daughter into the leader of the next generation.'" Nana recited excitedly. Tsuhime twitched slightly at the fake sounding ad, only vacantly noticing when she heard her friend bark out a short laugh in disbelief. She must have decided to listen in on the conversation, or at least part of it. She couldn't be mad at her though, if Tsuhime were even a bit like her friend Moe, she would have done the same thing.

"Mama, I think you've been conned, again. There is no way that could've been coincidentally placed in our mailbox." Tsuhime tried to point out, but it was a failed attempt, her mother already lost in her strange fantasies concerning her daughter's future, none of which she wanted to even try and think about herself. Moe returned to her friend's side, tilting her head as she watched the woman in placid amusement.

"Tsuhi, I love you like a sister, but your mother is freaking crazy. She actually hired a home tutor for you, from such a fake ad no less?" Tsuhime merely shrugged in response to the comment,

"I just hope she didn't pay for it. And my mama's not crazy Moe." Moe simply shrugged in response to that and hooked her arm around Tsuhime's own, about to drag her upstairs so they could at least attempt their homework, or at least she could, Tsuhime would most likely laze about reading manga or something of the like. They both froze however when a voice suddenly rang out from behind them.

"Ciaossu."

_**BANG!**_

* * *

A/N. And done! Sorry if it wasn't too good, and again, my apologies for any OOCness, and Tsuhime was supposed to act like that, I just hope I got the personality I wanted her to have down. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story, thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think. See ya!


End file.
